Anger Management
by Darny Darn
Summary: Emmet convinces Unikitty and GCBC of taking anger management classes...


**A/N: **Uh... I'm not sure about this... -sweats nervously- I had this idea... not sure how It'll end... I really need to stop writing things without planning.

**SillyWarnings: **_Cartoon_ Human AU • I don't have anything planned • I use google translator a lot • There may be OOCness • Isuckatwriting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lego movie.

* * *

•** Chapter 1 **•

* * *

"Emmet!" Unikitty jumped up and down happily for seeing her friend again. It had been a while since his last visit. She wondered why. Last time they had had a great time together! ...right?

"Oh woah- " The construction worker chuckled at her excitement. "Hey, Unikitty!"

"I'm so happy to see you!" She said in her so gleeful voice "Do you want to play? Or should we watch a movie? I got one really great!"

"Uh- actually..." Emmet looked for something in his pocket "I got this for you" he showed her a pamphlet.

_Anger Management_

_Get angry easily? __Can't control yourself in certain situations?_

_We may have the answer for your problems!_

_Keep reading for more information_

Unikitty tilted her head in confusion. "What is that?"

"It's an anger management program..."

She was now more confused than before "Why would I need that?"

Emmet sighed, a bit unsure if what he was going to say next would be the right thing to say. "You... do remember what happened last time I came?"

_Last time?_ She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to remember. And then it all came to her. She had almost- "Oh..." She had forgotten about that... was that the reason of Emmet's absence? "Is that why you didn't visit the other days?" Her fur turned a shade of blue. She felt awful for what had happened. "I'm sorry" she looked down "I- I tried to stay positive... but- but he-" she frowned "HE" her fur was now changing from blue to red. "HE WASN'T BEING-"

"It's okay!" he said before she could finish, concern and fear in his eyes. His intention was never to make her feel bad... or mad "And that's not the reason I didn't visit" Unikitty looked at him"I just had a lot of work recently, reconstructing the city and all that stuff"

"Really?" It looked like she was calming down.

"Of course!" he reassured her "I love visiting you!" And he was not lying, he really did. Cloud Cuckoo Land was a really fun place.

"YAY!" she returned to her cheerful self.

"Ehm- So, will you go to the classes?"

"Sure!"

"Great!" that had been easier than he thought. Oh, wait no ... he forgot a little detail. "Uh, there's something else... I'm also going to ask Good/Bad cop to join." He said that last part faster than he had intended.

She didn't respond at first and he got worried.

He waited for her answer for at least 30 seconds before she finally replied.

"YAY!" She exclaimed with big sparkly eyes. Emmet let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Awesome" And with that he told her when and where she needed to go. He also offered to take her to the classes but she declined. He wasn't sure if she knew how to get to the place, but if she said she could, then she would.

Now, all he needed to do was talk to the officer.

But before that...

"Do you want to watch the movie now, Emmet?"

"Of course!"

* * *

• Two hours later •

* * *

Emmet stood in front of Good/Bad cop's office door. A robot had been nice enough to guide him through the Octan building, which he was thankful for, otherwise he would be lost. He took a deep breath. If Unikitty had agreed then why wouldn't the cop?

_Knock Knock_

"I'm a bit busy right now, sorry!" Came the answer.

"Can I come in?" He asked, loud enough to be heard in the other side. "I'll be quick!"

"Oh, it's you, Emmet! sure, come in" When he entered, he found the cop wearing his usual pair of old fashioned glasses, waving at him with a smile on his face. "I was just finishing some paperwork" he told him as he went back to organizing some papers in his desk, which Emmet figured were crime reports. "How are ya, buddy?"

"Oh, I'm great. Today I went to Cloud Cuckoo Land and watched a movie with Unikitty. It was awesome!"

"Sounds like fun." he agreed. "So, what brings you here?"

"uhmm, this..." Emmet took the pamphlet from his pocket and placed it in the officer's desk so he could see it. "I figured since what happened the other day.. maybe this would be a good idea, for both Unikitty and you..."

The friendly cop took a glance at the paper.

_Anger Management. _

As soon as he read the title he knew this couldn't be good. And what Emmet said didn't make it any better. "Oh- thanks, buddy... but I don't think I need it" With that he stood up and proceed to look for some papers in the cabinet behind him, giving his back to Emmet.

"It would be good for you..."

"No, sorry, buddy. But I don't think I have anger issues" he said "Besides, I have lot of work to do!"

"But I think this is a great opportunity"

"No..."

"uh- but you'll only have to go twice a week for a month"

"Would ya stop already?!" Oh no- don't tell me he put on the sunglasses. "I SAID NO!" 'Bad' cop turned around and grabbed Emmet by his collar. Such bad luck for Emmet. There were no chairs in the office. No chairs meant the cop couldn't let his anger on something. And if he didn't let his anger on something, he would do it on _someone_.

"President Business said you could take some time off!" Emmet said desperately.

"AND DARN," He shouted "NO MEANS-" Wait. did he heard that right? Mr. Business would let him take some free time? Emmet had to be lying. _Freaking Liar_... though he had learned to trust more the guy. And Mr Business do was trying to be a better person... He groaned "Ok."

"And- it's free!" Emmet covered his face, thinking the angry cop would punch him. It took him some seconds to realize what the officer had said "huh?"

The cop took his sunglasses off, and let go of Emmet. "Ok," he repeated "I'll be there."

"For real?"

"Of course, buddy" He said, smiling. "If you think it's for the best" He then looked at the construction worker "Also, sorry for.. what just happened"

"It's fine" Emmet told him.

"Well, I really do have lot of work right now so..."

"Sure! Thank you, and see you tomorrow!" And with that Emmet left the cop. He was pretty proud of himself, he had managed to get both Unikitty and Good/Bad Cop to agree to go the Anger Management classes. Though he was kind of worried. He didn't know whether it had been a good idea or not._ but_ _I mean, what could possibly go wrong, right?_

* * *

•** End of Chapter 1 **•

* * *

**A/N: **Would you like to know what happened the last time Emmet visited Unikitty? TOO BAD. okimkiddinghaha ... Thisisreallybadsorry


End file.
